


let me give you my life

by thetimeisnow



Series: tumblr prompts [8]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Thanksgiving, and she's right, fiona is certain its gonna be way better than last time, its a bit fluffy, mentions of ians bipolar illness, mickey is being adorable but tries to keep his tough side up, so its a trigger warning there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:24:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetimeisnow/pseuds/thetimeisnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on: “thanksgiving dinner at the Gallagher house, and Fiona makes everyone go around and say what they’re most thankful for. when it gets to Mickey’s turn (he’s before Ian) he looks around the table and furrows his brows for a moment before shrugging and taking another bite of turkey, he then points to Ian. “This fuckhead right here.”<br/>| Gallavich - Shameless |</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me give you my life

Based on: “thanksgiving dinner at the Gallagher house, and Fiona makes everyone go around and say what they’re most thankful for. when it gets to Mickey’s turn (he’s before Ian) he looks around the table and furrows his brows for a moment before shrugging and taking another bite of turkey, he then points to Ian. “This fuckhead right here.”

 

* * *

 

Fiona grinned over the table, nudging her hands together. She’d gathered the whole family together, plus Kev and Vee, and even Mickey and Mandy was invited and this was gonna be a fucking _success,_ she was going to make sure of it, because last year’s thanksgiving had ended in a shit lot of blood and nightmares for weeks.

But not this. It was going to be the best in Gallagher history.

“The turkey is alright?” she asked, smiling out over everyone. They sat very close to each other, pressing into each other’s sides to fit around the table, but their moods seemed on top, as everyone was talking loudly, laughing too loud when Kevin told a stupid joke, and hell, even Mickey had a small smile on his lips as Ian leaned in, whispering something in his head, and Mickey mumbled something in response that got Ian grinning. Fiona was happy for them. She had to admit, she was a bit sceptic in the beginning, like for real, he was a Milkovich, a guy who had been in juvie time after time but for some stupid reason Ian just had to love him. But she was kind of used to it now, used to Mickey’s ways of communicating because she knew he loved Ian just as much as Ian loved him and that was all she needed to know.

Fiona supposed she started to accept the whole Ian and Mickey thing after they discovered Ian’s bipolar illness, and Mickey didn’t leave his side for more than a minute and everyone just knew. They didn’t need to say anything else, and after that, both Mandy and Mickey were just a part of things.

“It’s perfect, Fiona!” Vee smiled and shoved another bite of turkey in her mouth.

“It tastes great”, Debbie agreed.

“For once”, Lip added, but gave her a quick smirk to show her he was kidding. Maybe. It was hard to know, Fiona had to admit it, her cooking wasn’t the best one.

“I think it’s a success”, Ian smirked at her and she rolled his eyes.

“Well thank you, sweethearts. I have a dessert too.”

“That’s what I’m here for”, Carl said and Debbie gave him a short glare.

“It’s thanksgiving, be thankful, Carl!"

“Debbie’s right”, Ian nodded.

“Shouldn’t we go around just quickly?” Fiona asked, putting on her sweetest face, and she could literally see everyone internally groaning like they wanted to smash their hands in, but she got a few nods in response, so her smile grew bigger, “perfect! I should start, and then we go to the right, Vee, Kevin, Mickey, Ian and so on!”

“Right”, Lip nodded, “that’s great, you go.”

“Okay”, Fiona bit her lip, “I’m thankful for all of you guys, for being here tonight and being thankful with me. I’m thankful that you always try your best to take care of our family and keep Frank out of the house.” She earned a few giggles at that, “and I’m thankful we can still live in this house and keep together as a family, and how far you all have gotten.” She gave Ian a quick smile before saying, “I’m very thankful Ian’s medicines are working good and how we all take care of each other-“

“We wouldn’t want him pull a Monica”, Carl mumbled quietly, but not quietly enough, because…

“Hey!” Mickey glared at him, “cut that crap out.”

"It's true", Carl argued.

"Don't fucking say that shit", Mickey almost growled at him, and Ian touched his shoulder lightly.

"It's alright, Mick", he mumbled, smiling soflty up at him, and Mickey's eyes softened when he looked up at him, "continue, Fiona?"

“Alright", Fiona nodded because Mickey had handled that stupid comment on the way she was about to, so she had nothing to add, "I’m thankful Mandy and Mickey turned out as totally okay people after all,” Fiona smirked and Mickey raised his brows at that, but Mandy just laughed, “and for just everything we’ve been through. Cheer’s to us!”

They cheered, loudly and happily, and then it was Vee and Kevin, basically repeating everything already been said, and how amazingly happy they were together, and how thankful they were for their babies and how thing’s started to work out.

“You all are the reason I have nightmares”, Kevin said with a grin, “but you’re also the reason I manage to live here without a breakdown, and why I’m a happy young man in today’s society!”

They laughed politely at Kevin’s words, and exchanged another cheer, before all eyes turned to Mickey, who was staring uncomfortable down at his turkey.

“Come on, Mick”, Ian pushed his elbow in his side, “there’s gotta be something in that empty brain.”

“Shut your mouth”, Mickey told him back, but he was slightly smiling, and by the awkward way Ian was having his arm, Fiona suspected he had his hand on Mickey’s thigh (in a not too sexual way, she hoped!)

“Go on, we all are doing it”, Fiona encouraged him.

Mickey rolled his eyes at her, looking up and letting his eyes go through everyone around the table before taking another bite of the turkey, shrugging shortly. There was a silence around the table, like everyone was waiting to hear what Mickey could be thankful for, because honestly, Fiona was a bit excited too, she didn’t know much about Mickey, and she’d love to know more about the man stealing her brother’s heart.

Mickey pointed over at Ian with a straight face, furrowing his brows slightly, “this fuckhead right here”, he said after a while and Ian’s face split into the biggest grin she’d ever seen, and before she had a time to react Ian just pressed their lips together.

It was the first kiss they shared in front of the whole family like this. She’d once or twice walked in on them but it wasn’t the same thing. Fiona could see Ian smiling through the kiss, his hands carefully holding Mickey’s face.

At first, she thought Mickey was going to pull back, because he looked a bit surprised, but then he seemed to just melt into it, and when Ian pulled back, Mickey had a matching sloppy grin on his face as Ian had, and Debbie squeaked next to her.

“I can’t”, she mumbled, giving Fiona a soft smile, “they’re too adorable.”

“You don’t have to shove your happy relationship in all our faces”, Lip groaned at them, but he had a small smile on his lips too.

Fiona was both wrong and right. She was wrong, because she didn’t need to know everything about Mickey, because she knew he loved and cared about Ian and that was enough. And she was wrong, because when she leaned over the table to grab the salt, she saw that Ian didn’t have his hand on Mickey’s thigh, at least not anymore. He was holding his hand, their fingers intertwined tightly

But she was also right, because it did indeed become the best thanksgiving in Gallagher history.

 

**Author's Note:**

> the promt-ish is taken from @worldofgallavich on tumblr!  
> and i thought i'd write this since its thanksgiving but  
> i've never had a thanksgiving in my life because im swedish and we don't celebrate it here so if its weird and shit i blame my swedish-ness on that and hope youll like it anyways eh  
> leave promts or thoughts at my tumblr @catoledid  
> love u xox  
> AND HAPPY THANKSGIVING!


End file.
